


A Shuddering Gasp

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "how you say you love me" meme on tumblr. Varric and Cassandra get up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shuddering Gasp

Cassandra’s back arches up and off her bedroll, her thighs clenching around Varric’s head. Her heels dig into his back, calves shaking. Her hands tangle in his hair, pushing him closer, deeper. Long gone are the whispered curses, or exhortations. She moans instead, grunts with the effort of keeping herself quiet.

Varric sucks on her clit, as Cassandra rocks her hips, trying to urge his fingers deeper. She’s wound so tightly Varric can’t stand it, can’t pretend to be anything other than desperate for her. He’s a mess of spit and come and sweat, his cock pressed between his body and the bedroll. The pressure’s nowhere near enough to make rutting against it anything other than torture. Still he does, his hips jerking in sympathetic rhythm with Cassandra’s.

“Ahn-” Cassandra groans, claps a hand over her mouth.

Varric trembles, pulls his mouth away from the heat of Cassandra’s cunt.

“Let me hear you,” he mutters against her thigh. “Ancestors-”

Cassandra whimpers, Varric’s fingers still crooking up into her.

The whole damn camp is going to hear her, hear Cassandra scream her satisfaction. Varric shudders, aches to plunge his cock into her, slick and soft and hot-

Cassandra’s breath sobs out of her. With one hand she presses him back towards her cunt, the other palm muffling her moans. Varric’s making enough noise for both of them, losing himself in the pleasure of her, of Cassandra’s own pleasure.

“Varric!” Cassandra keens, her body drawn into a taut line.

His fingers slide free from her cunt. Varric drops a kiss on the sweat slick jut of Cassandra’s hip. Her legs drop, quivering, from his shoulders and spread wide to accommodate him.

“Please,” Varric says.

Cassandra’s legs close around his waist, until their hips are flush and his cock’s caught between them.

“I could come like this,” Varric gasps out. His shoulders bow against the need to chase his own orgasm against Cassandra’s body.

Cassandra looks up at him with heavy eyes, her mouth red and shining. Her hair sticks to her forehead, and up off her head in spikes, and the flush on her face goes all the way down to the valley between her breasts.

“Do you want to fuck me? Because I have been thinking about this. About the way you feel, the way I feel when you are inside me, and I-” she stops, drags in a quick breath.

Varric has to rest his head against her collarbone to try and gather his thoughts. It isn’t as helpful as he’d like- she smells like sex and sweat and Cassandra, and it is hell on his concentration. He kisses the little dip formed by her throat and collarbones. Follows the curve of her neck with his tongue. Cassandra writhes, her hands smoothing across Varric’s shoulders, nails raking a fiery path down his back.

“Do I want to fuck you?” he growls, mouth pressed to the crux of throat and shoulder.

Cassandra huffs.

“I am not-” she starts. “I do not have your expertise with words.”

“I want to fuck you, Cassandra,” Varric says. “Especially if you’re going to talk dirty to me.”

“I cannot promise it will be good,” Cassandra says.

“It’s you,” Varric murmurs. “It’s going to be fine.”

Cassandra kisses the bridge of his nose, cranes her neck to kiss Varric sloppily on the mouth.

“I thought about you fucking me. Your cock, filling me. You feel so good, my love.”

Varric groans. “Cassandra, please, let me-”

“Yes,” Cassandra sighs out.

Varric reaches between them, shaking fingers guiding his cock towards Cassandra’s warmth.

“Ancestors.”

“That- oh, oh my love. Varric.”

Cassandra exhales, one long heavy breath as her body adjusts.

“Talk, Cassandra you said-”

“I did, I promised I would talk to you, did I not?” Cassandra says.

“You did,” Varric says. He rocks his hips, thrusting shallowly.

“You feel right,” Cassandra says. “When you are inside me, when we are together like this?”

Her hand slips between them to touch where they’re joined. Varric whines, through his teeth. Cassandra rolls her hips.

“It feels as though this is where I am meant to be,” she murmurs.

Varric grunts, the veins in his throat and arms starkly defined against his skin. A hectic flush blooms along his cheekbones and the tops of his shoulders. His arms clench around her. Cassandra finds herself crushed against Varric’s body, the rasp of his chest hair teasing at her skin.

“You’re supposed to be right here, with me,” Varric grits out.

He pulls at her hips, grinds her down against him. Cassandra’s head falls back, her throat exposed to Varric’s mouth and teeth.

“Yes,” Cassandra says. “I am yours, Varric.”

“Say that again,” Varric says in a low voice.

“Earn it.”

She doesn’t need to ask, just shoves at his shoulders and Varric moves for her, rolls onto his back.

Cassandra smiles down into Varric’s face.

He looks up at her with eyes that glitter brighter than gems, his face ruddy and sweaty, hair wild from her fingers. Cassandra buckles, groans as she tries to spread her legs farther, to coax Varric’s cock deeper. His fingers dig into her skin.

“You belong here,” Varric says. “With me.”

Cassandra sighs softly.

“There isn’t anywhere else I want to be,” Varric continues. “I could spend the rest of my days like this.”

“In a tent on the edge of the Hinterlands?” Cassandra asks in an unsteady voice. Her whole body shakes, her cunt clenching around Varric’s cock in helpless spasms.

Varric kisses her chest.

“With the woman I love,” he says. His fingers rub against Cassandra’s clit.

“Ah-” Cassandra shivers.

Her legs don’t seem equal to the task of bearing her up, Varric notes. She can only rut against him, her cunt wet and hot and soft--

Varric draws in a quick breath.

“Cassandra,” he says. His voice quavers, dripping with need.

Words spill from his mouth.

“Perfect, you’re perfect you feel- maker. So fucking wet you’re always so wet and hot and-” Varric buries his face between her breasts. “Love fucking you, feeling you come.”

Cassandra wails, arms and legs wrapping tight around Varric, smothering him against her body.

“Varric,” she groans out, drawing each syllable out until his name is not his any longer.

“Say it again, say you’re mine, let me please, let me have you,” Varric begs.

“Yours my love, yours please-”

Cassandra shrieks as Varric surges upwards, his hands tight around her waist as he guides her onto her back, cock still buried in her.

“Yours I’m yours I-”

Her words dissolve into gasps. Varric’s body curves around hers, every muscle rock hard with tension. Cassandra’s body flutters around his.

Varric presses his forehead against her shoulder. It doesn’t occur to him to kiss her throat, or to nip at her trembling pulse, or do anything else other than loose a whine as her hands tear at his back, as he finally comes, shaking.

They both rest as they are, dragging in ragged breaths.

“I love you,” Cassandra says, her voice caught on the edge of a gasp.

She sounds happy, Varric thinks. His head’s resting on her shoulder, sweat-damp hair heavy against the back of his neck. He’s more than happy, which is a strange thought.

“Of course I am happy,” Cassandra says, laughing at him.

“I know I didn’t say that out loud,” Varric says, mouthing at her collarbone. Cassandra shivers.

“You didn’t,” she says. “I could hear you, wondering.”

Varric rears up to look her in the eye. “Telepathy? Should I be worried? What am I thinking of right now?”

Cassandra snorts, and rolls her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she pulls him back down to cuddle. Varric drags a blanket over them, and shifts so his arm’s not caught awkwardly between them.

“I know you,” she mumbles into his hair. “You always wonder about such things.”

It’s Varric’s turn to snort. “I think after sex, you’re allowed to wonder if your partner’s happy.”

He can feel Cassandra chuckle.

“If you aren’t sure after that,” she says. “Then I suppose a repeat is in order. If at first you do not succeed…”

Varric huffs.

“Fine, yes the fantastic sex shouldn’t be called into question,” he says.

“Good,” Cassandra says. “I don’t think I could manage a do-over.”

She shivers, and gathers him closer. Varric tucks the blanket around them tight. Cassandra’s silent, but he knows better than to think she’s fallen asleep.

“Are you happy?” Cassandra asks. “With me. With a human. I- I am sure it must be…”

Varric cranes his head and kisses her jaw.

“The height difference isn’t so bad,” he says. “I like that you could kick my ass. I’d rather you didn’t, or that we at least established a safe word first…”

Cassandra sighs with fond exasperation. “Incorrigible.”

“You love me,” Varric says, plainly. “Which is lucky, since I love you too.”

“How fortunate,” Cassandra says. Varric’s bones creak with the strength of the hug she bestows on him.

“Damn right, Seeker,” Varric says.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ruffles and V for assuring me this was good.


End file.
